Lost Child III
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: I'm back! I have changed the whole plot! And it's finally done! ^_^ Muraki is after Kyouka and Hisoka's baby... they must stop him or their son might become Muraki's heir! *updated*
1. The Strange Dream

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 1- The Strange Dream**

**By: Klyukaizer**

It was 7 months of Kyouka being pregnant of Hisoka's and her child. Everybody else was more excited as them... especially Tsuzuki.

"Once the baby comes out... I will always be his best friend and be his brother he had never had before!" Tsuzuki proudly said.

"Baka... he hasn't came out yet!" Hisoka sighed. He was sitting on the bench beside Kyouka and he wrapped his arm around Kyouka's shoulder.

"Onii-chan! I think we better go... remember? We still have an assignment we haven't finished!" Cho said. "Cho-san... don't you ever get irritated being his new partner?" Hisoka asked coldly. Cho smiled. "Not really... I kind of like Onii-chan being that way..."

"Well... we got to go!" Tsuzuki said. "Ja!" And they left...

"Do you want to go back to the office?" Hisoka asked Kyouka. "Umm... I guess I'd like to stay for a while... I kind of like the view!" Kyouka smiled.

Sakura petals flew by their direction as the wind blew harder. "It's cold!" Kyouka shivered. "Don't worry!" Hisoka stood up and took off his jacket and put it on Kyouka. "Feel any better?" Hisoka asked. "...Yeah!" she smiled. "Arigatou, Hisoka!"

  


That night... Kyouka had a dream... except, this dream happened in darkness.

_The sound of a crying baby echoed through the place as man walked away with the baby on his arms. A weak woman following closely behind. "Where are you taking him?" She gasped. "I can't leave him here! He must be killed!" he said. "But... why?" She asked._

_"He has Muraki's blood... And someday, he's going to inherit Muraki's soul! It hurts me a lot to do it... But I MUST do it!" He dropped his head and looked at the crying baby in his arms. Slowly... tears formed his eyes and they dropped on the crying baby's cheeks._

_"Goodbye... my child!" He said_

Kyouka shot awake... "Strange dream..." she sighed as she laid her palms on her stomach. "Akachan..." she smiled. She looked at Hisoka silently sleeping beside her. _Why do I feel this is all happening so fast?_

  


"Ohayou gosaimasu!" Cho came in bringing a small parcel.

"Ah! Cho-chan! Ohayou!" Watari greeted.

"Eh? Onii-chan doko ni?" Cho asked. "I think he's with Kurosaki-kun and Kyouka-san, at the Chief's office!" Watari said. "Arigatou!" Cho smiled running towards the Chief's office.

"Ohayou!" Cho greeted cheerfully as slammed the door. "Shh..." Tsuzuki instantly said. "Eh? Nande?" Cho wondered. Kyouka was fast asleep in Hisoka's arms as Cho covered her mouth. "Gomene..." Cho whispered.

"Iie... Let's go outside!" Tsuzuki replied. They went out and were greeted by Kachou and Tatsumi. "Hey! What's the matter?" Tatsumi asked.

"Kyouka felt a little dizzy since this morning, so she's taking a nap!" Tsuzuki said frankly. "Is anything wrong with her baby?" Watari asked. "No... It's just her... she woke up in the middle of the night... said she had a dream!" Tsuzuki said.

  


"It's weird... whenever I try to remember it, my head starts to spin!" Kyouka told Hisoka. "When did this start happening?" Hisoka asked.

"When I was making breakfast for you... I didn't feel this way when I took a shower, but I DID remember about that dream!" Kyouka explained.

"Maybe it has something to do with an Akachan!" Hisoka guessed. "Maybe..." Kyouka said softly.

"Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yeah... a little! Just need a little rest!"

"Then... you may sleep on my shoulders!" Hisoka smiled. Kyouka giggled and did so.

"Arigatou, Hisoka!" Kyouka whispered. "Aishiteru..."

  


"Well... we'll be leaving early!" Hisoka said, holding hands with Kyouka. "We'll see you both tomorrow, Tsuzuki! Cho-san!" "Hai! Sayonara!" Cho smiled as she slightly waved. "Sayonara, Cho-san! Asato-kun!" Kyouka smiled as well.

"Bye, bye!" Tsuzuki said as the couple went home. "Take care now!" Tsuzuki added. "Tell yourself that, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called.

"Urusai ne!" Tsuzuki said. "Guess we better head back inside, Cho-chan!"

And so they went back inside... But they didn't know that someone was looking at them silently.

  


"I say... Kyouka's baby will be born on the 2nd week of February" Watari said. "Maybe..." Tsuzuki said. "Ne, ne! What if he will be born on the 14th of February?" Cho said excitedly. "He will be called "The Baby of Love!" Ah! Kawaii!" Cho giggled.

"Shish! Why do girls act that way when it comes to Love?" Tsuzuki sighed.

"Cause for your information, Onii-chan! Love is a very important thing for girls! Look at Kyouka-neesan and Hisoka-niisan! Don't they look good together?" Cho smiled.

"Why are you calling them Nee-san and Nii-san for? You're just years away from your age!" Tsuzuki said. "Respect, nii-san! Since the 2 of them are already husband and wife!" Cho snapped.

"Hai, hai!" he sighed.

"A-re?" Watari suddenly spoke. "What is it, Watari-san?" Tsuzuki asked. "The blood samples of Kyouka and her baby. I lost it! It was right here a minute ago!" he panicked.

"Watari-san... calm down! Now, where did you last put it?" Cho asked. "Here... In the table!" he pointed.

"Wait... I'll look for it!" Cho said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

**[AN: Remember? She has the power to locate people, things and absolutely anything!]**

She had a vision of Watari placing a test tube on the table. Then, after that, a vision of Tatsumi holding it popped out in her head. "Tatsumi-san has it!" Cho said.

"Eh? Why would he have it?" Tsuzuki asked. "Let's go look for him!"

"He's in the chief's office!" Cho said flatly. They went inside and saw Tatsumi on the ground unconscious; blood coming out from his stomach and mouth. "Tatsumi-san!" Cho bellowed.

"You're making this very simple for me, Tsuzuki!"

"!!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he looked at the fake Tatsumi standing by the window. "Muraki!"

"Looking for this?" he held out the test tube they were looking for. "Hey! That's mine!" Watari said. "Not anymore... I'll be confiscating this for a while, Tsuzuki! But... I promise to return it!" He smirked as he turned back to the silver-haired man he originally is. "Ja ne!" he laughed as he disappeared into the sky.

"Get back here, Muraki!" Tsuzuki yelled. "Don't mind that, Tsuzuki! Tatsumi... we must take him to the infirmary!" Watari ordered. "Hayaku!"

"Hai!"

~ To be continued ~


	2. Tatsumi! Don't die!

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 2- Tatsumi! Don't die!**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ Tatsumi's POV ~

"Tatsumi-san! Tatsumi-san!" a little girl called me. "He's losing a lot of blood!" Watari exclaimed. "What happened? We came as fast as we could!" Eh? Kurosaki-kun? "Tatsumi! Please don't die!" This time is was...

...Tsuzuki!

_"Ne, Tatsumi! When are we going there?" Tsuzuki asked pointing to a poster of Mt. Fuji._

_"When we have enough money, Tsuzuki!" I said. "What! That'll take a very long time, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki pouted. "Hey! Since it's almost 3 years that we're going to be partners, why don't we go there as our vacation Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki said._

_"That's a great idea, Tsuzuki!"_

_"So... it's a promise then?" He held out his pinky. I smiled and gladly shook it. "Hai! It's a promise!"_

We never really went there... Tsuzuki forgot about it. And now, he has a new partner! Well... his 2nd new partner, that is! It was Kurosaki-kun who stayed in his heart for a while... and now, it's Cho! I'm not jealous at all... Infact, I'm happy for Tsuzuki! I can't be his partner if he doesn't like me...

"Tatsumi! Don't die!" Tsuzuki kept yelling.

I stop and think... I'm never going to be like Kurosaki-kun or Cho-san! They both share something that I don't have and Tsuzuki has seen that. He saw something that can't be seen by anyone.

_"Am I really a suitable partner for Tsuzuki, Tatsumi-san?" Kurosaki-kun asked me. "What made you say that?" I replied. "I feel... something wrong!" he paused and looked away._

_"Something like... he hates me!" Kurosaki-kun sadly said. "Kurosaki-kun!" I said, but then, he was already sobbing. "He really hates me! Ever since the day we met! I know he hates me! I know he does!" he cried._

_"No... He doesn't hate you, Kurosaki-kun!" I comforted. "Actually, he never had a wonderful partner except you!" Tatsumi held his shoulder._

_"That's a lie... I know it is!" he shook his head._

He knows that Tsuzuki cares for him... he just doesn't want to accept it. He keeps on blaming himself of the things Tsuzuki has gone through. I can't accept that... He must be strong! Strong for Tsuzuki... For Kyouka... and for his Son!

"Tatsumi-san, open your eyes!" Kurosaki-kun half-shouted. "Tatsumi-san!" Kyouka screamed. She mustn't do that...

_"Cho, you are now Tsuzuki's partner!" Kachou said. "!!" My eyes widened. "Eh?" Tsuzuki gasped. "Kurosaki-kun and Morikawa-san asked me a request for them to be partners from now on! Well... if it's okay for the both of you!" Kachou smiled._

_"It's okay with me, Chief!" Cho cheered. "Tsuzuki?" Kachou looked at him. Tsuzuki glanced at me as I quickly looked away. "Well... I guess it's okay!" he said._

_"Hooray!" Cho jumped up and down. He hugged Tsuzuki real tight. "I'm going to call you "Onii-chan" from now on!" she said._

_"Eh?" Tsuzuki gasped._

I guess I have no problems with Cho at all. But that doesn't mean I'm jealous of Kurosaki-kun. Maybe a little... But... I don't know! I'm confused right now! I don't know what to do! What is it that I did not see in the both of them? What is it that they have that I don't? Is it because I don't care for Tsuzuki that much? Is that it?

Chigau-yo! I care for him too much... Infact, I spoil him too much as well! What could be the problem?

"Tatsumi! Don't give up!" I hear Tsuzuki say. That's right... that's the answer I've been looking for! I give up too easily... I never get to try my best! I must not give up! Cause they're waiting for me...And so does Tsuzuki.

Wait for me...

  


~ Author's POV ~

"Mitte, mitte!" Cho said excitedly. "Tatsumi-san is waking up!" she called everybody as they surrounded him. Tatsumi's eyes slowly began to open and Tsuzuki's heart began to lighten up. "Tatsumi!"

**[AN: He looks more handsome without his glasses! ^_^]**

"Tatsumi-san, daijoubu desuka?" Hisoka asked. "Uh... Hai!" Tatsumi replied. Suddenly, Watari came in and slammed the door. "I got the towels!"

"A-re? Tatsumi-san! You're awake!" Watari jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh yeah!" He ran off again bringing the towels. Everybody sweat dropped.

"What was that all about?" Hisoka sighed. "We're so glad you're up, Tatsumi-san!" Cho said. "We were so worried about you!" Kyouka joined. 

A few minutes later, Watari came back in the infirmary and placed a wet towel on Tatsumi's forehead. "I'm sorry I made you all worry!" Tatsumi said.

"You don't need to apologize for that, Tatsumi-san!" Kyouka smiled. "Well... I don't know!" Tatsumi blushed as he sat upright.

"Dame desu!" Cho yelled. "Daijoubu, Cho-san!" Tatsumi smiled.

"No you're not!" Tsuzuki laid him back. "Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi gasped.

"You're wound is NOT completely healed yet and you still look pale!" Tsuzuki snapped. "You need a lot of bed rest for a while!" he winked.

"Uh... Hai!" Tatsumi agreed. "He just stabbed me in the gut!" he pouted.

"He JUST? What are you saying Tatsumi? Did you want more?" Tsuzuki yelled.

"It's not that, Tsuzuki!" He sat upright and wore his glasses. "At least he didn't kill me!"

~ To be continued ~


	3. Distant in Mind But Close in Heart

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 3- Distant in Mind... But Close in Heart**

**By: Klyukaizer**

"What does he want from Kyouka's and her son's blood samples?" Watari asked. "It's weird..." Tatsumi said. "Eh?" Watari gasped. Tatsumi stared as his palms. "It's like... my head was about to explode and I had nothing to do but follow his orders!" He raised his head and looked at Kyouka.

"Gomene, Morikawa-san!" he apologized.

"Iie..." Kyouka smiled. "It's okay..."

"But there might be a 70% chance that Muraki is after you and you're baby!" Tsuzuki joined. "We know very well that Muraki is after Kyouka!" **[AN: Read Lost Child and Lost Child 2]**

"Hontou ni gomene..." Tatsumi softly said.

"It doesn't matter Tatsumi! I'm sure we can beat him again and again and again!" Cho said. "Gomene, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki suddenly said. "Eh?"

"I was being harsh... I should be comforting you, but instead..." he paused. "It's as if I'm blaming you!" "But-" Tatsumi opposed but then, Tsuzuki left the infirmary.

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka softly spoke.

Tsuzuki stood beside the rail in the [place where Hisoka was kidnapped in Episode 3] while the petals of the Cherry Blossoms flew swiftly pass him; hands in his pockets.

"Ne!" somebody said. He turned around and... "Hisoka?"

"We haven't really talked anymore!" Hisoka said. "What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

"As partners, you know!" Hisoka smiled. "Well... ex-partners, that is!"

"Well... that's because there's not much to talk about!" Tsuzuki said.

"Mm... Hmm..." Hisoka said sarcastically.

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Nope!" Hisoka snapped. "Not one bit!"

Tsuzuki remained silent until his bangs covered his eyes. "Was I a good partner?"

"Eh?" Hisoka choked. "I feel useless... In everything I do, it always comes out wrong!" Tsuzuki said.

"What made you say that?"

"Tatsumi... I know he's jealous! The way he looked at me in the infirmary!" Tsuzuki said flatly. "So?"

"Why would he be jealous? Am I that special? I don't even think I have something good in me!" Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuzuki..."

"I'm useless, Hisoka... I only think about stupid things and I do stupid acts!"

"Yamero, Tsuzuki-"

"I'm stupid, right? You always say I am! I say something without even thinking... and I end up hurting someone!"

"I said... stop it!" Hisoka softly said, bangs covering his eyes.

"That's why I always get exchanged with another partner! What's the point anyway? I'm 50% stupid and 50% dumb!"

"YAMERO!"

[SLAP!]

"Just because I say you're stupid doesn't mean you're 100% stupid!" Hisoka cried. "You do silly things... not STUPID things! What's so stupid in making someone laugh? What's so stupid by having more friends?" Hisoka yelled tears falling from his eyes. "... What's so stupid in making people happy?"

"Hi... soka!" Tsuzuki blurted. Hisoka wiped his tears away and approached Tsuzuki.

"Everybody is special... And you have your own special way, Tsuzuki! Don't let anyone change that!" Hisoka smiled.

"Arigatou, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki smiled.

Suddenly, a dark figure quickly swooped by and grabbed Hisoka. He was held by the neck and was hung up by...

"Kenji!" Tsuzuki exclaimed.

"Ah! We meet again, Tsuzuki!" Kenji said. "Tsu... zu... ki..." Hisoka blurted.

"Let Hisoka go, Kenji!" Tsuzuki demanded. "You have what I wanted... I have what you wanted..." Kenji smirked. "Care to make a bet?"

"No, Kenji! I'll never surrender Kyouka to you OR Muraki!" Tsuzuki defended. "I'm not surrendering Hisoka either!"

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk..." Kenji said. "How greedy we are these days..."

"Shut up!" Tsuzuki yelled. "I said... Let Hisoka go!"

"Only... If you take my bet!"

"No... Tsu... zu... ki!" Hisoka struggled. "Never, Kenji!" Tsuzuki said.

"Fine... Then, kiss your Hisoka good-bye!" he disappeared.

"HISOKAAAA!"

~ To be continued ~


	4. Rescue Hisoka!

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 4- Rescue Hisoka!**

**By: Klyukaizer**

"What!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "Kenji was the one who took Kurosaki-san?" Cho joined. Kyouka closed her eyes and concentrated hard and then... she saw a vision. 

_The sound of the whip echoed through a dark place as our scene slowly focused on someone pinned into the wall while the other figure continued whipping on him. It finally revealed as Hisoka and Kenji._

_"Hmph! You're really pathetic, Kurosaki!" Kenji held Hisoka's chin as blood seeped out from his mouth. Kenji pushed Hisoka's head to the wall and it gave out a loud thump. "Kenji... san... Why are you... doing this?" Hisoka blurted out. "You have been interfering with my plans, Kurosaki! I can't even believe you're my brother-in-law!" Kenji mocked. "And you think I liked it as well?" Hisoka yelled._

_"Shut u-" Kenji tried to hit him again, but Muraki arrived._

_"Master..." Kenji ran to him and bowed down. "That's fine, Kenji! Now, move!" he demanded. Muraki moved up close to Hisoka and touched his chin. "Long time no see, my puppet!" he said. Hisoka spitted out blood to Muraki's face. "You'll really pay for that!" Muraki yelled as he grabbed his forehead and Hisoka screamed in pain as visions crossed through his mind._

Kyouka suddenly fainted in Watari's arms as she toiled frantically. "Morikawa-san!" Cho bellowed. "What happened?" Tatsumi asked. "She had a vision of Kurosaki-kun!" Watari said. "Watari-san, stay with Kyouka... I'm going after them!" Tsuzuki said as he started to run off.

"Matte!"

"Nani... Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki wondered.

"I'm coming with you!" Tatsumi said.

"What? You're not completely healed yet!" Tsuzuki said. "That's what you said this morning!" Tatsumi snorted. "I'm still going, Tsuzuki! Whether you like it or not!"

"I'm coming too!" Cho joined.

"No, Cho! You're not!" Tsuzuki opposed.

"Yada! I'm still coming! I'm your partner and you're not doing this without me!" Cho argued. "I know you respect Hisoka-niisan and Tatsumi-san as your partner more than me! But a partner is still a partner! And that's where I will step in!" Cho said.

_Cho-san! Tsuzuki thought._

"Besides... I know where to find him." Cho winked.

Tsuzuki smiled at her. "Hai! Iko!"

  


"He's somewhere in an abandoned church!" Cho said, regaining her senses. "Abandoned church?" Tatsumi repeated.

~ Tsuzuki's thoughts ~

_"Did you see a woman pass by here?" Tsuzuki asked._

_"No..." a silver-haired man said. "Oh... excuse me!" Tsuzuki turned to leave but he was cut off._

_"Matte..." the man said. He turned around to reveal his left eye gone. "I'm Muraki..."_

~ End of thoughts ~

"The place where Muraki and I first met!" Tsuzuki remembered.

"In an abandoned church?" Tatsumi asked. "It wasn't abandoned yet a few years ago! Many people were still praying there! Maybe... it already became abandoned!" Tsuzuki said. "Let's hurry up!" Cho said.

"Hai!" the two said in unison.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki yelled as his voice echoed through the building. They continued walking into the hall as they began to see a figure enlarged.

"Hisoka-niisan!" Cho exclaimed. He was tied into a large cross by the altar; his head down. They ran to him as a gust of wind flew by and Kenji appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't even think about it!" he grinned evilly.

"Get out of the way, Kenji!" Tatsumi demanded. "You have to come pass me, first!" he said confidently.

"I'll be your opponent!" Cho said proudly. "Cho-san..." Tsuzuki said. "Go! Get Hisoka-niisan!" Tsuzuki nodded and he ran to the altar together with Tatsumi.

"Hn! You can't defeat me! You only have the power to locate things!" Kenji smirked. "Really?" Cho said sarcastically. She held out her hands as a brown whip with a golden handle appeared from her hands. "Now... shall we begin?"

Kenji didn't hesitate to attack and leaped into the sky. He held out a blue talisman and pointed it to Cho's direction. "Water dragon!" A figure of a dragon made out of water unleashed in his talisman and went straight to Cho.

"Slash Defense!" she whipped it high and a barrier appeared. "Now... attack!" she pointed and Kenji's Water Dragon was sent back to him. _A complete duplicate? How can this be? Kenji thought._

"Hmm... You're pretty impressive! But I was just warming up!" he said. "Kyaaaaa!!!!" he yelled as a spear appeared in his hands and went straight for Cho.

  


"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi bellowed as he helped Tsuzuki untie Hisoka. Hisoka fell into Tsuzuki's arms and Tsuzuki held his small, limp body. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki softly said.

"AAAAHH!!!" Tsuzuki and Tatsumi turned around to see Cho fly to a nearby wall and she slammed hard. "Cho-chan!"

~ To be continued ~


	5. Distant Partners

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 5- Distant Partners**

**By: Klyukaizer**

Cho lay on the ground unconscious. Tatsumi ran to her yelling her name but Kenji stopped him. "You are not allowed to interfere with our battle, get lost!" Kenji snapped as he pointed his sword towards Tatsumi. "Then try to stop me, then... Kage!" Tatsumi yelled. Tatsumi's Black Shadows started spinning around Kenji and engulfing him. "What the-" Kenji gasped. He struggled and moved around as it started to suffocate him.

"Cho-chan!" Tatsumi lifted her back. "Cho-chan! Cho-chan!" he shook her but she didn't wake up. "Tatsumi... we need to go now!" Tsuzuki said.

"What about the blood samples?" Tatsumi insisted. "It can wait! Hisoka needs to get treated..." Tsuzuki said. "Okay..." Tatsumi agreed as he took Cho to his arms. "Let's go!"

Muraki suddenly arrived from the shadows of the church and with just the wave of his hand, Kenji was released by Tatsumi's Kage. He fell on his knees as he coughed a lot.

"You're not going anywhere..." Muraki smirked.

"Get out of the way, Muraki!" Tsuzuki roared. "Make me!" Muraki mocked.

"Give us Kyouka's blood samples, Muraki!" Tatsumi ordered. "We don't have time for this, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki whispered. Muraki suddenly kicked Tsuzuki in the torso, which sent him flying. Hisoka dropped to the ground and rolled beside Kenji's feet. "I wish you never existed!" Kenji mocked as he stepped hard on Hisoka's head. Suddenly, Hisoka had a vision...

_"Master, what are you planning to do?" Kenji asked politely. "I'm going to transport some of my blood to "my puppet's" son... That way, someone will follow my footsteps!" Muraki answered as he poured a few drops of green chemical to the test tube of Kyouka's blood samples._

_"But, master! **I am here! ****I can follow your footsteps!" Kenji insisted. "No, Kenji! I don't think you have the strength to do so, Kenji!" Muraki insulted. "But... master!" Kenji argued. "Don't start with me, Kenji!" Muraki yelled. "Leave now!"**_

"Kyouka..." Hisoka murmured. Tsuzuki unleashed Suzaku and they had a showdown with Muraki. Tatsumi was stone-faced as he looked at their battle.

_Tatsumi... he heard. "Huh?" Tatsumi's eyes widened. __Kurosaki-kun?_

_Tatsumi... you need to stop Tsuzuki... Kyouka is in danger and we need to get to her a.s.a.p. Hisoka thought._

_Hai! Wakarimashita! Tatsumi followed. He closed his eyes and he concentrated on his Shadows. __Bring us home... Instantly, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, he and Cho were engulfed in separate shadows and they disappeared in sight._

"TSUZUKI!!!"

They were brought back to the office falling right on the meeting table. They moaned in pain as Watari and Kachou came in.

"Tsuzuki.... Tatsumi, what happened?" Kachou asked. "'Tell you later, chief! Right now, we need to get this 2 in the infirmary!" Tatsumi said as he lifted Cho and Tsuzuki did the same to Hisoka. "Kyouka... Kyouka... where is she?" Hisoka blurted out.

"She's fine, Kurosaki-kun! She's just asleep!" Kachou said. "I'm glad you're not that heavy, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki teased. Hisoka just looked at him with half-open eyes. "But... I can't believe you were strong enough to withstand a beating this much, Hisoka!" he complemented.

"Of course I can... baka!" Hisoka chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. "Uyasumi..." Tsuzuki smiled.

  


After bringing Hisoka to the infirmary, Tsuzuki went straight outside the office to see the Cherry Blossoms. He stared at the petals that fly by blankly until someone from behind him startled him.

"Why did you stop our fight, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked coldly. "You have to understand, Tsuzuki! Hisoka told me to stop you... he said, Kyouka was in trouble and-"

"I understood that part Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki paused. "You could've just told me before you done it! I would've understand..."

"I don't think you would, Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi snapped. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he turned around and looked into Tatsumi's eyes. "Don't think I don't know you, Tsuzuki! You'll never run away from a fight unless you're badly injured!" Tatsumi answered bravely. "Hn! I think it was good that we're not partners anymore, Tsuzuki! We never do get along anymore!" Tatsumi coldly said. Tsuzuki looked at him as Tatsumi started walking away.

_You're right, Tatsumi!_

_We never get along anymore! A tiny tear strolled down his cheek._

~ To be continued ~


	6. The Unpredictable Disaster

****

Lost Child 3

Chapter 6- The Unpredictable Disaster

By: Klyukaizer

Hisoka lay on the bed of the infirmary. His head was bandaged, his arm was dressed, and he had a cut on his lip. He really looked pitiful in the eyes of his wife... who was sitting beside him. Kyouka looked outside the window and saw the Cherry Blossoms pass by and Tatsumi walking back inside.

"Tatsumi-san?"

She also saw Tsuzuki just ahead. "What's going on?"

* * *

__

The sound of a crying baby echoed through the place as man walked away with the baby on his arms. A weak woman following closely behind. "Where are you taking him?" She gasped. "I can't leave him here! He must be killed!" he said. "But... why?" She asked.

"He has Muraki's blood... And someday, he's going to inherit Muraki's soul! It hurts me a lot to do it... But I MUST do it!" He dropped his head and looked at the crying baby in his arms. Slowly... tears formed his eyes and they dropped on the crying baby's cheeks.

"Goodbye... my child!" He said.

"No!" Hisoka shot wide-awake. "Ow!" he bellowed and instantly held his arm.

"Hisoka... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kyouka walked to him. "Uh... you can say that!" Hisoka blushed. "Are you feeling any better?" Kyouka smiled.

"Yeah... I'm feeling MUCH better!" Hisoka smiled politely.

"That's good!" she sat beside him. Tatsumi suddenly came in and had an angry look in his face. "What's up?" Hisoka asked.

"It's... nothing!" Tatsumi said.

"It didn't look like nothing!" Hisoka insisted. "Look... not to be rude, Kurosaki-kun! But I need you to stay out of this!" Tatsumi mocked.

"Shish... I'm just concerned!"

"Well... I don't NEED your concern!"

"Fine, Tatsumi-san!" Tatsumi drew near to Cho's bed. "She hasn't woke up yet?" Tatsumi asked Kyouka. Kyouka just shook her head and looked at him. "I see..."

"Do you want me to get you when she's awake?" Kyouka offered.

"Yes... thank you, Morikawa-san!" Tatsumi smiled. "No problem..." Kyouka smiled back as Tatsumi left.

"He's acting a little weird lately." Hisoka concluded.

"Yeah..." Kyouka agreed.

* * *

"Tatsumi-san, can we talk?" Kyouka asked. "Sure, Morikawa-san!" Tatsumi said as he turned off his computer. "Was it really the right choice for me and Hisoka to stay together like this?"

"Eh? Morikawa-san? What are you talking about?"

Both of them didn't know that Hisoka was listening from the hallway.

"Why do I always feel that I'm doing something wrong?" Kyouka cried. "I feel... I'm a burden to him! Like... I have no use in his life!" "It's not like that, Morikawa-san!" Tatsumi said.

And on the other side, a certain amethyst-eyes listened to their conversation as well.

"That's because you care for the person so much... sometimes you ask yourself if you're doing the right thing or not, you feel insecure, ne?"

Kyouka nodded and wiped away her tears. "If I were to call this predicament it would be... commitment..."

****

Hisoka and Tsuzuki: !!

"But... why do I feel so strange? Not only this problem... but, sometimes when he takes on a battle or he's in grave danger... I feel afraid!"

"It's called... Love!"

****

Hisoka: [Blushes]

"Eh?" Kyouka gasped. "You DO love Kurosaki-kun, ne?"

"Mmhmm... More than anything!" Kyouka answered.

"Then, you're question has been answered... you feel that way because you LOVE him..." Tatsumi smiled.

* * *

Hisoka began to walk back to the infirmary as Kyouka stood up. "Thank you so much, Tatsumi-san!" Kyouka bowed. "Anytime, Morikawa-san!" Tatsumi said as he opened his computer again. "Anytime..."

~ Hisoka's POV ~

I was able to go back home during the afternoon, Kyouka told me to sleep early since my wounds haven't completely regenerated yet. But during the middle of the night, I was woken up by a sound of sobs and moans.

"Kyouka?"

She wasn't in bed... she was somewhere on the floor, I couldn't see anything since it was so dark so I turned on the lamp. The moment I turned them on, Kyouka was lying on the ground... blood was coming out in the middle of her legs.

"KYOUKA!" I quickly got out of bed and rushed to her side. "Hi... soka!" she panted. "Our... baby! Hisoka, what happened... to our... baby?" her face was full of tears, she held close to me as she trembled. She was getting really scared... and I need to be brave for that!

"Tsuzuki!" I yelled. Fortunately, he was in the restroom... he immediately came into our room. "What happe-" his eyes widened as he saw Kyouka's condition. "We need to get her to the hospital, hurry!" I panicked. It took us 15 minutes to reach to the hospital...

* * *

Tatsumi and the others came by half an hour later. "What happened?" Cho exclaimed. "We just had an accident at home... Kyouka suddenly woke up... blood coming out from the womb of our baby." I sighed as I looked down.

"Where is she now?" Watari asked.

"She's still in the ICU..." Tsuzuki said softly.

"Is she okay?" Cho asked. "We don't know yet..." I sadly said. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up to see Tatsumi-san.

"Everything will be alright, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Are you Mr. Kurosaki?" a man asked.

"Yes... I am!" I stood up. "I'm Doctor Thomas! I'm the one who had an operation with your wife..."

"Yes! Where is she? Is she okay?" I asked quickly. "Please tell me she's okay!"

He bowed his head and looked away. "Well... your wife is..."

~ To be continued ~

****

Klyukaizer: Hmm... What do you think? What happened to Kyouka? Is she...

Dead? In a coma? A-okay? Their son is missing? 

Well... you won't know if you don't read the next chapter! ^_^ The next chapter is...

****

The Revived Partnership!


	7. Revived Partnership

****

Lost Child 3

Chapter 7- Revived Partnership

By: Klyukaizer

"Your wife is..."

He lifted his head and looked into the emerald-eyed boy. "Your wife is still asleep... she will be waking up in a few hours." Dr. Thomas said. "Thank you, Doctor!" Hisoka thanked as Dr. Thomas left. Hisoka quickly ran inside the room followed by the others and they were given by an evil grin from a nearby stranger.

"I'm so glad she's okay..." Cho smiled. They looked at Kyouka lying in the bed with the EKG running. "I hope we could get home soon... I don't want them to find out we're you-know-what!" Kachou said.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" Tsuzuki said simple-minded as always. Tatsumi stepped in to join their conversation... "Kachou is right, Tsuzuki... I think-"

"Hisoka... how is she?" Tsuzuki didn't pay attention to Tatsumi at all. "Well... you heard the doctor, Tsuzuki... she's-" Hisoka's eyes suddenly widened. "!!"

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked.

"Isn't that weird? Ordinary people would ask why we are 18-year-old parents... but, that doctor didn't!" Hisoka exclaimed. "Unless..."

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki snarled.

* * *

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi called as Tsuzuki ran through the hospital. He came up with a nurse and approached her. "Have you seen Dr. Thomas?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Umm... I'm sorry, sir! But... there's no Dr. Thomas in this hospital!" The nurse answered. "What!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi called again.

"Kuso!" Tsuzuki cursed as he ran out the hospital. "Damn it, Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi yelled.

Still, Tsuzuki paid no attention and continued to ran... Tatsumi was getting irritated already._ I think I shall head back to the room... _Tatsumi thought. _But, what if something happens to Tsuzuki?_

He won't even answer me! Tatsumi looked down but continued running. Suddenly, Tsuzuki stopped and so did he. "Muraki!" Tsuzuki snapped as he saw a silver-haired man by the crowd. The man turned into an alley where it was cold and dark... "Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi called as Tsuzuki made a turn. Tsuzuki stopped when he saw the silver-haired man, head covered by his oversized collar. The man raised his hands and Tsuzuki was suddenly engulfed by black shadows and he was starting to get suffocated.

"Humph! I'm thankful for your friend that he did the same thing to me... I was able to earn this technique!" he smirked.

"Wha-" Tsuzuki struggled as he fell into his knees and faced the ground.

Tatsumi finally came and saw Tsuzuki on the ground. The silver-haired man was still there laughing loudly. "Tsuzuki!" he exclaimed. With one wave of the hand... the shadows disappeared like air and Tsuzuki coughed out.

"How!" the man gasped. "This is originally MY technique... and there are some things you don't know about... KENJI!" Tatsumi pointed.

"Hmm... So you saw right through me... I'm impressed!" Kenji smirked.

"Don't be amazed just yet!" Tatsumi said confidently. He jumped up and took out a talisman and released his shadows once again. They went straight to Kenji and he easily blocked it.

"The same trick won't happen to me again!" Kenji boasted.

"Suzaku!"

"What the-" Kenji gasped as Red flames burned his eyes. "Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi exclaimed.

"Looks... like... we won!" Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Humph! I have no time for you people!" Kenji mocked as he rubbed his eyes. With the wave of his cape, he vanished along with it. Tatsumi approached Tsuzuki's limp body on the ground. He lifted Tsuzuki's right arm and had it around his shoulders.

__

Hold on, Tsuzuki! I'll get you back safely... Tatsumi thought. Tsuzuki's eyes lay half-opened as he looked at the Tatsumi he loved so much.

"Tat... sumi..." Tsuzuki blurted. "Ah! So you're awake!" Tatsumi smiled. There was a moment of silence when they walked out the dark alley. Suddenly, his head began to turn and as he closed his eyes... he got a message from Hisoka.

__

Tatsumi-san! The gang and I are back at the office; unfortunately, Kyouka hasn't woken up yet! Please come back soon! Hisoka thought-spoken. _Hai, Kurosaki-kun!_ Tatsumi answered. He opened his eyes and Tsuzuki's gaze met him.

"They're back in the office... I guess I shall bring you in the office as well." Tatsumi smiled. "Doshde?" Tsuzuki suddenly asked.

"Eh?" Tatsumi gasped. "Why are you doing so much for me, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki softly asked. Tatsumi didn't answer and continued to walk when finally, he answered.

"Because you're very important to me, Tsuzuki! True... I was hurt when you would never pay attention to me..." Tatsumi sighed and Tsuzuki looked away. "...You always ignore me, and you would always give me a cold stare!" Tatsumi enumerated as he looked at Tsuzuki's sad expression. 

"But... I still think you're important to me! No matter what you have done to me... I will always forgive you, Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi smiled and so did Tsuzuki. "But... In this case, I should be the one to apologize to you!"

"Eh?" Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I was being harsh and selfish..." Tatsumi snapped.

"But-"

"Nope! End of conversation! No arguing, Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi giggled. "Gomene, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki whispered.

"It's all right... you're always like that..." Tatsumi smiled, Tsuzuki too.

"Arigatou..." Tsuzuki smiled politely. "Well... hang on tight!" Tatsumi looked around and saw no one. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard... as they were brought back to the office.

~ To be continued ~


	8. The Premonition

****

Lost Child 3

Chapter 8- The premonition

By: Klyukaizer

"Daijoubu desuka?" Cho asked as he treated Tsuzuki's bump on the head with an ice bag. "Yeah... I'm okay..." Tsuzuki rubbed his forehead. "I landed pretty hard on the ground!"

"Don't worry... you won't have brain tumor that easily!" Hisoka teased.

"Ne... Kyouka-san ni daijoubu desuka?" Tsuzuki asked. "Ah..." Hisoka nodded.

"Yokatta!" Tsuzuki sighed.

"Demo..." Hisoka added and looked away. "The real doctor said she won't be the same!" Hisoka sadly said.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki sighed. "Bon..." Watari called. Hisoka looked behind him to see Watari by the door. "She's awake!"

* * *

~ Hisoka's POV ~

I quickly ran to the infirmary and was met by Tatsumi by the door; he had his head down and looked away when he saw me. "Tatsumi-san... what's the matter?" I panicked. He just stepped aside and walked away.

__

Tatsumi-san! I thought. _Wait... Kyouka!_

I stepped inside the infirmary and saw her sitting on the bed... holding her stomach blankly. "Kyouka?" I approached her.

"Hisoka..." she smiled stupidly. "Kyouka, are you okay?" I asked.

"I've never been better in my entire death!" she smiled widely and laughed out loud. "Kyouka... what's the matter with you?" I shook her frantically as she just chuckled and laughed.

"Nothing's wrong with me! What about you? Why is everyone so gloomy?" Kyouka mocked. "Because we're worried about you... that's why!" I snapped.

"No... You're not worried about me!" she cried. "You're worried about our son, that's what!"

"Kyouka... why are you acting this way? You are supposed to be a mother now and you're still acting like a child!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Kurosaki!" she yelled.

"!!" _What did she call me?_ "Kyouka!"

"You're just making an excuse cause someday... Our child is going to disappear!" she cried out loud. "Our child is going to disappear, dam it!" she covered her face.

"Kyouka... he's not going to disappear, I won't let that happen!" I said as held her in my arms. "NO!" she screamed as she pushed me away.

"You won't let that happen? Why are you telling me that when YOU yourself is going to KILL OUR SON!"

* * *

"!!" _Kyouka..._ "Wha... What do you mean, Kyouka?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hisoka asked again. He approached Kyouka and held her shoulder. "You are going to kill our son, Hisoka! YOU are!" she cried.

__

The dream! Hisoka thought. "Did you see it in a dream?" Hisoka shook Kyouka. "Kyouka, answer me!"

Kyouka didn't answer nor look at him and just continued blaming Hisoka for everything. She cried and cried and never stopped. There was a moment of silence when Kyouka began again. "Why? Why would you kill our son? I thought you loved him... you loved us?" Kyouka cried.

"I... I would never!" Hisoka answered as he hugged Kyouka tightly. "Uzotski!" Kyouka yelled as she bit Hisoka's shoulder.

"Agh! Ya... mero, Kyouka!"

"I... won't let... you... kill our... son!" Kyouka blurted as she sunk deeper into Hisoka's shoulder. Now, filled with blood. Suddenly...

__

"Where are you taking him?" She gasped. "I can't leave him here! He must be killed!" he said. "But... why?" She asked.

"He has Muraki's blood... And someday, he's going to inherit Muraki's soul! It hurts me a lot to do it... But I MUST do it!" He dropped his head and looked at the crying baby in his arms. Slowly... tears formed his eyes and they dropped on the crying baby's cheeks.

"Goodbye... my child!" He said as he kissed the baby's forehead. The man turned around and revealed his face... and it was Hisoka!

"No, Hisoka! No! Don't kill our baby! NOOOOO!"

Hisoka was brought back to reality as he noticed he collapsed on the ground. Blood coming out from his right shoulder and tears coming out from his eyes.

Kyouka sat on the bed blankly with hollow eyes. _Hisoka..._

She looked beside her and saw Hisoka's body on the ground. "!!"

"Hisoka... Hisoka!" she called as she knelt beside him. "Hisoka! Hisoka! HISOKAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

__

Don't tell me what to do Kurosaki!

Why? Why would you kill our son? I thought you loved him... you loved us?

Where are you taking him?

I won't let you kill our son!

No, Hisoka! No! Don't kill our baby!

NOOOOO!

"Hisoka!"

Hisoka shot awake as he looked around and found himself in the infirmary, Tsuzuki beside him. "Hisoka... daijoubu desuka?"

"I... I..." Hisoka began to tremble as he remembered all the things that happened.

Agh! Ya... mero, Kyouka!

I... won't let... you... kill our... son!

Slowly Hisoka's eyes began to burn and silent tears began to flow from it. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he slowly embraced Hisoka. "Oi... calm down! What's wrong?"

"I'm... scared, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka buried his face on Tsuzuki's chest as he grasped tightly at Tsuzuki's overcoat. "Shh... Everything will be okay, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki comforted.

"No... It's not!" Hisoka argued as he let go. "I'm going to do something horrible Tsuzuki! I'm going to murder someone..." Hisoka said. Tatsumi, Watari and Cho suddenly came by the door. "Tsuzuki..." Cho bellowed.

"Cool off, Hisoka! You won't solve anything if you keep doing this!"

"Let go of me, Tsuzuki! You're hurting me!" Hisoka struggled.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong!" Tsuzuki half-shouted.

"I'm scared, okay?!" Tsuzuki slightly grabbed Hisoka's arms and looked into Hisoka's eyes. "Look at me, Hisoka!"

"Snap out of it! You're going crazy!" Tsuzuki snapped and Hisoka slowly stopped struggling. "Now... tell me slowly... what's bothering you? What did you mean you're going to murder someone?"

"Kyouka and I... had a premonition from the past few days..." Hisoka slowly said. "And?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm... going..." Hisoka choked. "...to kill someone!"

"Who?"

"Our... our son!"

~ To be continued ~


	9. Do I have to cry for you?

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 9- Do I Have to Cry for you?**

**By: Klyukaizer**

Includes the song "Do I Have to Cry for you?" by: Nick Carter!

**_Don't wanna close the door,  
Don't wanna give up on it  
  
_****__**

Hisoka sat at a bench just outside their office as he looked down, bangs covering his eyes.

**Don't wanna fight no more,  
We'll find the way around it  
  
**

_Don't tell me what to do Kurosaki!_

_Why? Why would you kill our son? I thought you loved him... you loved us?_

_Where are you taking him?_

_I won't let you kill our son!_

_No, Hisoka! No! Don't kill our baby!_

_NOOOOO!_

_"Why is this happening to me?" Hisoka thought. __"I really don't understand everything that's going on!" Hisoka's head screamed._

**Where's the love we had?...  
We can make it last  
  
**

"Hisoka..." someone from behind him called.

**Hisoka: !!**

Hisoka recognized her voice as he turned around. "Kyouka?"

  
**_Tell me what I gotta be,   
Tell me what you wanna do  
'Cause I can't live my life   
The way you want me to  
 _**

Both Hisoka and Kyouka looked at each other for a while before they could speak. "Hisoka..." Kyouka smiled. "Kyouka..." Hisoka said again.

Kyouka broke into tears and immediately embraced Hisoka sobbing loudly. "Kyouka..."

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kyouka cried as he hugged Hisoka tightly. "I didn't mean to say those things about you!"

**You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
  
**

"I love you... and I don't want you to disappear in my life!" Kyouka sobbed. "Shh... It's okay!" Hisoka smiled as he slowly caressed Kyouka's hair. "I love you, Kyouka... and I promise... I will never harm you nor our son!"

"I know that..." Kyouka smiled as she let go and she looked into Hisoka's eyes.

**Do I have to cry for you?  
  
**

 Hisoka held her chin and slowly drew nearer and shared a passionate kiss.

**_Do I have to cry for you?_**

"Wow! They look so good together!" Cho smiled as she looked out their office window. "Kids these days!" Tsuzuki sighed. "ExCUSE... me!" Cho said sarcastically. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"Well... we have more important matters to worry about... like what Kenji's doing in the hospital operating Kyouka!" Tatsumi said. "Maybe... he finally has sympathy for his sister!" Cho said.

"We know that THAT could never happen!" Tsuzuki said. "Well, people change, nii-san!" Cho said. "Well... Kenji is not a person! He's now a monster after what he did in the past!" Tsuzuki snapped.

"What if he has some sort of plan up his sleeve?" Tatsumi guessed. "But what? Maybe... but I'm not sure!"

"What is it, Tatsumi-san?" Cho asked.

  


[SLAP!]

Kenji fell backwards and rolled to the ground. "You ruined my plan, you fool!" Kenji got up... blood coming out from his mouth. "But... Mas-"

"SILENCE!"

"I was just trying to help!" Kenji half-shouted. "Are you challenging me?" Muraki raised his voice. "N- No, master!" Kenji looked down. "I don't NEED your help!" Muraki hit Kenji and he slammed into the wall dropping all his talismans, whip and sword.

"Your wounds may regenerate but you can still feel the pain!" Muraki mocked as he picked up Kenji's whip. He rolled it into rings and grasped the handle. "I shall make you feel pain... a punishment you will never forget!" Muraki said as he raised the whip.

"No, master!" Kenji pleaded.

"AAAAGGHHHH!"

  


Kenji was hanged up in the ceiling with him being tied up, blood dripping up from his wounds visible around his body. He felt someone lift his chin as he looked wearily to his master.

"It seems that your wounds have hard time regenerating!" Muraki said. "I wonder what the reason is!" he laughed as he let Kenji's chin go.

"You never... really needed me... didn't you?" Kenji softly asked. "Oh... it took you a long time to realize that?" Muraki mocked. "I NEVER needed you... instead, I USED you!"

"Why?" Kenji blurted.

"Your powers!" Muraki said flatly. "I needed your ability to copy people's powers!"

"You..." Kenji cursed. "BAKA!" he spitted his blood on Muraki's face.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Muraki said as he wiped the blood in his face off.

"Die!"

"KAAAAAA!"

  


"Kenji-niisan!" Kyouka shot awake in the middle of the night. She grasped her chest as she panted uncontrollably. "Kyouka... daijoubu desuka?" Hisoka woke up as well.

"I... I had the weirdest dream!" Kyouka said.

"What is it?"

"It's Kenji-niisan!"

"What? What about him?" Hisoka asked.

"He... he's dying!"

~ To be continued ~


	10. Siblings

****

Lost Child 3

Chapter 10- Siblings

By: Klyukaizer

The gang ran through the dark and cold streets as Cho led the way. "They're somewhere in the park!" she said as she pointed ahead.

"Why do we have to run? We could've taken the cab with Watari and Kyouka!" Tsuzuki complained. "We can't rely on the cab right now, Tsuzuki! We don't know the exact location yet!" Hisoka said coldly.

"We do now!" Cho joined. "They're by the big Sakura tree beside the lake!"

* * *

"Let's go faster!" Tatsumi said. "Hai!" the 3 of them agreed in unison.

They arrived at the top of the hill to see a figure floating above the lake. "Muraki!" Tsuzuki growled. A yellow cab arrived and came out Kyouka and Watari. "Muraki!" Kyouka exclaimed. "Where's my brother?"

The figure turned around to reveal Kenji himself... except, he was unconscious and there was blood coming out from every part of his body.

"Aaahhh!" Kyouka screamed in horror.

Muraki appeared from out of nowhere and pushed Kenji down to the lake below which created a giant splash. "Nii-san!" Kyouka yelled, while Hisoka directly plunged into the lake and off to save Kenji.

"Muraki... what have you done?" Tsuzuki yelled at him. "Well, Tsuzuki... that's what happens when you disobey my rules!" Muraki mocked and laughed out loud. Hisoka emerged from the lake carrying Kenji's limp body to shore. "Hisoka! Nii-san!" Kyouka exclaimed. "You are going too far, Muraki! This has to stop!" Tsuzuki pointed at him.

Muraki paid no attention at all and just stared at Hisoka evilly. "Prepare yourself my puppet!" Hisoka looked up to Muraki. "Cause your dream... is about to come true!" Hisoka's eyes widened as he began trembling uncontrollably. Muraki flipped his overcoat and he disappeared into thin air. "Matte!" Hisoka yelled.

"Nii-san!" he looked back to Kyouka, she was holding Kenji in her arms as she cried desperately. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" she shook Kenji.

It took Kenji a few seconds to finally open his eyes. "Kyou... ka?" he blurted.

"Yes, nii-san! It's me!" she cried.

"I... I'm... so... sorry!"

"Forget about it, Nii-san! I forgive you! No matter how much I say you're not my brother! You're still my brother! And I love you!" Kyouka cried.

"Deep... in-... side... I... rea-... lly... love you!" Kenji said as his eyes lay half-opened and they were hollow as ever. "I... killed... my-... self... just... to be... with you!"

"Then... why?" Kyouka asked.

Kenji smirked. "I... I... was jea-... Lous!"

"Of me? Why?" Kyouka exclaimed. "You... you al-... ways... had... the... perfect... life!" Kenji tried to explain. "The... way... I saw... you look... at Hi-... soka! I know... you... love... him... very... much!" Kyouka nodded. "And... I know... you're going... to have... a wonder-... ful... life... with... him!" Kenji looked at Hisoka as Hisoka approached Kenji.

Kenji's bloody hands grasped on Hisoka's arm as Hisoka held his ear by Kenji's mouth. "Take... care... of Kyou-... ka... for me!" Kenji whispered in his ear. "What do you mean?" Hisoka trembled as he looked into Kenji's hollow eyes. Kenji gave a small smile and his hand dropped on the floor, his eyes slowly closed as he passed away. "Matte! Kenji-kun!" he shook him hard as he continued to tremble. "Kenji-kun!"

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Wake up! Wake up, nii-san!" Kyouka cried out loud.

"Wake up, darn it!" Hisoka screamed. Kenji's body slowly faded away as Kyouka helplessly looked at him. "Nii-san! Don't go! DON'T GOOOOO!!!"

__

Nii-san,

No matter how we screamed... I know you will never wake up ever again. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Even though you have done a lot of unforgivable things... I can still forgive you! But... I don't know if I'll ever forget them... I just want you to know that you will ALWAYS be in my heart!

Cause you'll always be my brother... Now and forever!

~ To be continued ~


	11. You promise?

**Lost Child 3**

**Chapter 11- You promise?**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ Hisoka's POV ~

The lost of Kenji was very hard for Kyouka; I know how she feels... It's kind of sad to lose somebody! Especially somebody who's very special for her... She thought her brother hated her so much, turns out the other way! When she finally knew the truth, it was already too late.

Kyouka cried herself to sleep on my arms that night as I rocked her back and forth. She was now sleeping like a baby... but tears were still visible in her eyes.

_Take... care... of Kyou-... ka... for me... Those were Kenji's last words... and last request! I promise that I'll protect Kyouka as long as I live._

"Hisoka... how's Kyouka-san?" Tsuzuki asked me the next morning. "She's fine... she's in the infirmary right now with Watari-san and Cho-chan!" I sighed. "Well... I think we should cheer her up, you know!" Tsuzuki said as I looked up at him. "It was pretty hard on her!" he said sadly.

"I understand, Tsuzuki! But we must give her time to recover... people sometimes need to be alone!" I said.

"Well... If that's what you think!" Tsuzuki sighed. "We can spend the whole afternoon in the park, I'm sure Kyouka would like that!" I smiled politely.

"That would be great…" Tsuzuki smiled back.

[SILENCE…]

"You know, you have changed a lot, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki remarked. "Eh?" Hisoka silently gasp. "No offense, but… you spend most of the time reading books! Now that you have Kyouka, you have opened up a bit! You were usually cold and stubborn, but now, I can see you smile everyday!" he said.

"Umm… Some things… don't change, Tsuzuki!" I blushed as I looked away. "Like what?" he asked. "I STILL read books, you know!" I said.

"Well… not that much anymore!" Tsuzuki complimented. Well, he was right! I DID change a lot… And I have Kyouka to thank! I'm not making her as an excuse… But more of like a blessing in my life!

  


That afternoon…

Tsuzuki, Cho, Kyouka and I decided to go to the park like I promised. Tsuzuki and Cho played catch while Kyouka and I sat by the tree under the shade. "Hisoka?" Kyouka suddenly began.

"What is it, Kyouka?" I asked. "If anything happens to me," she said.

"Eh?"

"I want you to move on!" she continued. "What are you saying, Kyouka?" I asked.

"There's a time when people disappear, right?" she said. "And I feel… My life is going to end sooner than people can think!"

"Please don't say that!" I softly said. "No… I want to say it!" she smiled. "You're a very special person in my life, Hisoka! I don't want to lose you… and I'm sure you don't want to lose me!" she paused.

"Kyouka?" I sighed sadly. "All I want you to do… is move on!" she repeated. "Promise me you'll move on?" she asked.

There was silence for a moment as I looked into her eyes. "You promise?"

"I…" I stuttered. "I promise!"

"Arigatou, Hisoka!" she embraced me tight. "But you need to promise me something as well!" I added.

"What is it?"

"If you feel that you are finally going…" I paused. "I want you hang-on! Hang-on until I have you in my arms! You promise?"

She smiled and nodded. "I promise!"

"I love you, Kyouka!"

"I love you too, Hisoka!"

~ To be continued ~


	12. Kyouhi Kurosaki

Lost Child 3

Chapter 12- Kyouhi Kurosaki

By: Klyukaizer

Hey everyone! It took me so long to update Lost Child, doesn't it? Well… I have been planning more possible situations and I totally forgot about this story! I was planning to stop making this… but, what the heck! It's my story! And it's my decision! I'm writing! ^^

~ Hisoka's POV ~

I felt pain within my heart… it seemed like something was ripping my heart in two and my heart was crying, so was I. "Kurosaki-kun…" I looked up to see Tatsumi. "What's wrong?"

"It's- it's nothing…." I panted. "It doesn't look like nothing… do you know that you're sweating so much?" he pondered. "I- I'm fine…" I grasped my chest. "Well, you better head to the infirmary… you look like you're about to pass out!" he insisted.

"No, really! I'm fine!" I pleaded. "Come on, I'll take you there!" he helped me stand up. "Really, Tatsumi-san! You don't have to…" He led me out the door where he followed close behind.

"I don't want to carry you all the way to the infirmary when you faint…" he joked. I didn't know what to say by his statement. It seems that my legs cooperated with him and it didn't take a very long time until we reached the infirmary.

"Tsuzuki?" I gasped. "Yo!" he signaled. "What're you doing here? I thought you still had paper work to do." I exclaimed. "Well… this is Cho's job actually, she didn't want to work here so she asked me to swap with her!" Tsuzuki explained.

"Well… we're here because this is your patient Tsuzuki!"

"Tatsumi-san, I-"

"Please take good care of him, he looks he's about to faint any second!" Tatsumi explained. "Hai!" Tsuzuki nodded. "Well, I'll be going now! Take care, Kurosaki-kun!" he beckoned and left the room.

"Now I want you to lie down on the bed and go to sleep… I don't want you reading a book or anything!" Tsuzuki snapped. "Why does everyone think I'm sick? I'm not, okay?"

"Oh yes, you are! Do you want me to call Kyouka for you?" he gazed. "Never mind!" I smiled as I tucked myself to bed. "Uyasumi… Hisoka!"

  


~ Tsuzuki's POV ~

Hisoka was fast asleep… he was sick! I took his temperature silently and it read 39! _Whoa! Maybe he should take a day-off or two!_

"Onii-chan, I'm done with the- A-re? Hisoka-niisan?" "Shhh…" I warned. "Gomene…" she whispered. The whole time, we were engaging a conversation by just whispers. "He's sick so he needs a lot of rest!"

"Oh… I thought something really bad happened to him!" she sighed. "I guess he'll be out by tonight… we'll have to accompany him home… I can't let him go alone! He might faint on the side walk!"

"Hai!" Cho nodded.

  


~ Hisoka's POV ~

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" someone called. "Otou-san!" There it is again. "Why won't you answer me?" That voice; it was a little boy's voice. "Do you hate me? Why won't you look at me?" he sobbed. I looked below me and saw a boy beside my feet rubbing his eyes; crying. Was he referring to me?

I took him into my arms and cuddled him softly. "Don't cry… It's all right! I won't leave you behind!" I said. He suddenly let go of me and flew to the sky. From the little boy's form, he suddenly turned into a teen. "Nani?" I gasped. He had the same sandy-brown hair I have and had Kyouka's blue eyes. He looked up at me and gave me a smiled. "Konnichiwa!"

"Who- who are you?" I stuttered. "I'm your son!" he replied. "My son?" I paused. "What's your name?"

"I don't know with you and Okaa-chan! I thought you were planning with the name Kyouhi?" he smiled politely. "Uhh… hai!" I answered. "Kyouhi sounds fine to me!" Kyouhi looked at me. "But… I'm afraid I won't be meeting you in person, otou-san!" he said sadly.

"Eh? Naze?"

"I'm not real! I never existed in the first place… or in Shinigamis case. I never died!" he explained. "I'm not your son as well! You and Kyouka never had a child!" "What?" I asked confusedly. "I don't understand!"

"Right now… I am still a baby within the womb of my real mother! And I'm a baby girl! Only my soul was granted to communicate with you!" he smiled and left me with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry I had to cause you so much trouble… and so much pain! But… I just can't stand seeing you and your wife living a lie…"

"I… I still don't understand!" I blurted out. "What's going to happen to Kyouka?"

"The man in white knows… he knows everything! He planned everything!" "The white man? Muraki?" I cursed. "Sayonara… Hisoka…"

The next thing I knew, I woke up facing both Cho and Tsuzuki. "Hisoka-niisan!" Cho cheered.

  


How am I going to break the news to Kyouka? I don't think she will believe me. A message… from a dream? "Hisoka… how was work today?" "Umm… fine…" I sighed. "Are you okay? You sound funny!" she wondered. "No… it's just that…" Kyouka touched my forehead and quickly withdrew her hand from her grasp. "You're sick! Hisoka… I want you to go to bed, you're burning up!"

"Kyouka… I want to talk to you about something first!" I changed the subject. "Yada! You go to bed! We'll discuss about it later during dinner time!" "You'll listen, okay?" "Of course I will!"

"Okay…"

  


_Come to me… Come to me…_

Nani?

_Follow my voice… Come to me… now!_

Who are you?

_Come to me Hisoka Kurosaki!_

!! What- what do you want from me?

_No… it's what you__ want from me… do you want to know the truth?_

Muraki?

_Come now, my favorite puppet!_

My legs started to move against my will and my head started to hurt. I grasped it tightly and was brought by the force. "Hisoka? Hisoka!! Where are you going?" "I… I can't… move… on my… own will!"

"Hisoka!" I ran out the door and didn't look back I couldn't move my legs on my own and it seemed that it was bringing me on it's own. I came upon the abandoned warehouse where I was held hostage by Muraki the first time and it brought my chills running down my spine.

"Welcome, my puppet! So glad you can make it!" he sneered, his red eyes came into my view and the next thing I knew everything went black.

  


"Hisoka! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called. "He should be around here somewhere! I never make a mistake!" Cho said as everybody searched for the whole place. "You shouldn't have come Kyouka-san! It's dangerous!" Watari held back. "I'm already here, Watari-san! There's no use in stopping me!" Kyouka reprimanded.

"What is this supposed to be? A reunion?" Muraki stood on a tree. "Where's Hisoka?" Tsuzuki demanded. "Where is he? What have you done to him?" Kyouka raged in anger. "Pregnant shouldn't be shouting so loudly!" Muraki laughed evilly. "Urusai!" Tatsumi joined as he attacked Muraki, which Muraki dodged easily.

"Before I forget… I have someone for you to meet. A replacement of Kenji." "Replacement?" Kyouka exclaimed; ratter insulted. "And now, I want you to meet…"

"…Hisoka!"

~ To be continued ~

Klyukaizer: The next chapter will be the last, I guess! Finally… Lost Child has come to an end! ^^


	13. The Lost Child

Lost Child 3

Chapter 13- The Lost Child

By: Klyukaizer 

"Hisoka!" Kyouka cried. It was Hisoka emerged within the shadows and he had worn the same white coat Muraki is wearing. His hair was now blacking blonde and his eyes were red and cold.

"You mean… you already knew him from the beginning?" Muraki mocked. "Well… since you already knew each other! Why don't we start the party? FINISH THEM!"

Hisoka went straight to Kyouka first and took out a sword from his coat and aimed it by her heart. "No! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki yelled. Tatsumi instantly jumped in front of Kyouka and made himself a human shield. Hisoka didn't hesitate and scythed Tatsumi's skin open. Tatsumi screeched in pain as Kyouka's eyes widened.

"Tatsumi-san… TATSUMI-SAN!" "Hisoka, yamero!" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka by the back and started strangling him. "What's wrong with you, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki demanded.

Time seemed to have stopped when everybody noticed Cherry Blossom petals were flying everywhere. "Nani?" Muraki jumped. "Yamero, Hisoka!" a spirit came into everyone's view. It was Kyouhi… "Who- who are you?" Muraki demanded.

"I am the soul of the child whom you stole and transferred into Kyouka's body!" Kyouhi answered. Everybody was left with their jaws dropped and their eyes gazing through Kyouhi's spirit. That's when he looked into Kyouka.

"Hisoka haven't told you this… but I'm sure he was planning to tell you." He started. "I'm afraid it'll break your heart to know this! I am not your real son! To tell you the truth, the baby you have there… is only a corpse!" he pointed into Kyouka's womb.

"Muraki took my soul away from my real mother… in reality, I am still a baby in her womb. And I'm a baby girl! Somehow, Muraki had implanted a Shinigami's blood in my mother and left my baby form to stop growing! I was supposed to be born by this time and my mother would soon die if this continues! It's all like an illusion! And I am the Lost Child…" Kyouhi moaned.

"What- what can we do?" Kyouka cried. "There is NOTHING you can do!" Muraki yelled. "Banish that spirit now!" Muraki told Hisoka. Hisoka nudged Tsuzuki in the gut and was able to break free from his grip. He quickly paced his sword and chanted a spell from a talisman.

"One hit from this sword will banish any soul or spirit!" Hisoka murmured. "Disappear!"

  


~ Hisoka's POV ~

Blood was dripping on the floor… wait a minute! Souls don't have blood! I looked up to see Kyouka's terrified face. The sword dug through her chest. "Please… don't kill… our son…" Kyouka muttered before falling into the ground. "Kyouka-neesan…" Cho sobbed.

"KYOUKA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Kyouka lie on my arms peacefully, blood coming out from her mouth. Kyouhi started disappearing through white butterflies as he looked at us. "My soul is free…" he said.

Kyouka and I looked at him sadly as tears strolled from my eyes. Slowly, Kyouhi's body returned to his child form. "Arigatou… Papa! Mama!" Then, before he could completely disappear the word "Sayonara…" echoed through the place.

"Gomene, Kyouka…" I cried. "Hisoka… please keep your promise to me!" Kyouka whispered. _My life is going to end sooner than people can think! All I want you to do… is move on! Promise me you'll move on!_

"Demo…" I kept crying as I held her hand within my cheek. "I kept my promise didn't I?" she smiled. "So… please keep my promise as well!" she whispered.

"Kyouka! Please don't die!" I cried. "Kuso!" Tsuzuki cursed from beside me as he looked away. "Arigatou… minna!" she said. "I love you, Hisoka!" "Aishiteru, Kyouka!" And with a single blink… she faded away like the wind.

_Kyouka! No… this is not happening! This is **not** happening! This is my entire fault!_ "Hisoka…" Tsuzuki laid his hand on my shoulder. "The blood in my hands…" "Eh?" Tsuzuki gasped. "… They won't come off again! These are the same stains… I killed her Tsuzuki!" I trembled.

"I killed her!" I yelled.

"Yamero, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki held me close. "There is nothing we can do now!" he whispered.

~ Tsuzuki's POV ~

There was nothing more I can say. I didn't even think I was that heartless to say that. I felt Hisoka sobbing once again as he chocked from his sobs. It took us a lot of time to realize that Muraki was already long gone. The next time we see him… it'll be his last! Cause I swear! I **will** kill him!

Hisoka was indeed sick… I had to carry him all the way back at the office since he fainted on the way. That's when I knew what his promise to Kyouka was. I saw it in his dream… Maybe he was trying to tell me something!

And about his promise… I don't think Hisoka can move on. But he'll try… I know he'll try! It's because it's for Kyouka!

Two months from the incident, we went to the park. He was back to his old routine again… reading a book under the shade of a tree. This time, he looked disheartened! It took his mind off of things when a ball knocked his feet. He looked down and saw the ball. That's when a little girl came and took it…

The girl had sandy blonde hair and beautiful cerulean eyes; she stared at him for a long time and smiled. "Papa!" Hisoka's eyes widened and dropped his book on the ground. "There you are!" A man took her into his arms. "Oh! I'm sorry if my daughter had interrupted you! She's just so excited about going to the park!"

"No… it's okay!" Hisoka smiled back. "We'll be going now!" The man bid and was about to leave when Hisoka asked. "May I know what's her name?" "Her name? It's…"

"… Kyouka!"

~ End ~


End file.
